Sharing is Caring
by Envytastic
Summary: After finding a boy on the streets, Yami adopts him out of concern. Juudai is happy to finally have a caring parent. Nothing can go wrong. That is, unless Yami's boyfriend comes into the picture and steals all the affection away from his new father. Well, not if Juudai can help it! He will fight for Yami's affection! YYxY, minor JuudaixJohan
1. Chapter 1: Juudai

**Main story warnings:** A little bit of swearing  
**Story rating: **Rated T

**Chapter title: Juudai****  
****Word count: **2.514**  
****Chapter: **1/?**  
****Chapter summary: **Yami meets a little orphaned child  
**Chapter warnings: **A bit coarse language  
**Pairings: **YamixYuugi  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Chapter 1: Juudai_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yami bit his lip as he watched the total rose higher and higher, doubting if he would even have enough. The beeping finally stopped and the clerk looked at him. "The total will be 4998 yen." She said with a smile.

Yami sighed mentally of relief. Just two yen under his budget. He handed her the paper bills and received the two one yen coins back. Usually he would've told the lady to keep it but at the moment, he was having difficulties making ends meet. The company he was working for wasn't doing so well and he might have to be looking for a new job soon. That is why he had made tight budgets to save money in case he would really need it.

The young man packed them in plastic bags provided by the pretty lady. She handed him the receipt, which he took for his personal bookkeeping, and bade him a good day. Yami smiled back, returned the greeting and hurried out of the supermarket.

He had to put the newly purchased groceries away, clean up his house then go to his first date with Yuugi. _With Yuugi_. It took him _two_ years to get the male to go out with him. Two whole years. There was no way in hell that he could screw this up.

After checking the time, he smiled. He was right on schedule. Now, quickly get home and why was his hand feeling lighter? He whirled around and saw a small blur fleeing with his bag. Did he just get robbed?!

Without a second thought Yami started chasing said blur. "Wait!" He yelled as he dodged people. Damn, for something so small it sure was fast. It didn't take too long for the little thief to shake Yami off. Panting, he looked left and right to the busy streets. The blur, which he noticed was colored reddish and brownish, was nowhere to be seen.

Crap. He lost time and he lost half of his groceries. With a deep sigh, he turned and walked back into the direction of his house. He didn't even have time to clean up now. Only go home, maybe take a quick shower to get rid of the sweaty smell, change clothes and meet Yuugi at Burger World.

Yes, they were going to a fast food restaurant. It was a super casual date. Yami was partly glad at this. Burger World wasn't too expensive so he could afford a decent meal and not sit awkwardly as he sipped a glass of water and watched Yuugi eat.

Rustling in the background made him stop in his tracks. Fortunately, the street he was in, was fairly empty so he could hear it well. Could that be? Yami strained his ears to listen to where the sound came from.

Ah, smart blur. Yami couldn't belief he actually fell for that. The little thief had taken a sharp turn into an alley while Yami ran straight forward. Smart little blur. As far as he could see, the alley was empty except for a dumpster. The end was blocked by a chain fence.

Perfect.

He could corner the thief and get his groceries back. Then run home, skip the shower, spray his body all over with body spray, change clothes and run to Burger World and hope that Yuugi liked sweaty men.

Yami placed the plastic bag the thief hadn't grabbed softly on the ground. Fortunately, the rustling of the other bag was louder so it went unnoticed. He crept over to the dumpster. He could make out someone sitting behind it from the underside.

"Aha!" He screamed as he jumped to the other side, pointing an accusing finger at the thief. The thief yelped and dropped the bag, shielding his face.

"Please don't hit me! I was just so hungry…."

Yami's eyes softened up. It was just a child, no older than seven. He was wearing tattered brown pants with an equally tattered red vest. His tennis shoes were practically falling apart. His hair was brown and orange, and it was a horrible tangled up mess. It looked like it hadn't been washed and combed in ages. His face was just covered with grease and filth. His eyes were full of fear, on the verge of tears.

Yami sighed, looking the kid over once more. What was he doing here anyway? "You could've just asked." He scolded a little. The child's expression turned into a scowl.

"I did." He sniffed. "Many times." He furiously wiped at his eyes with his torn red sleeve. "They only chased me away."

Yami's heart sank into his stomach. This child had obvious malnutrition. How did they have the heart to shoo him away?

"What is your name?" Yami asked, crouching so he was to the child's level. The boy stopped sniffing and looked at Yami.

"J-Juudai." He stuttered out.

"Okay then. J-Juudai." Yami joked. The child pouted. "May I ask you why you stole my groceries?" He asked kindly. The child averted his gaze, playing with his fingers.

"I was hungry…." He repeated.

"Juudai… don't you have a home?" Yami asked carefully, even though it was quite obvious. This time the child did cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook his head. He was biting his lower lip so hard that Yami thought the skin was going to break.

"What about an orphanage?" Yami asked. There was no way a child like him could survive on the streets. Nights could get cold and alleys attracted the wrong crowd. Juudai could get raped or kidnapped! Yami had seen something on the news about children getting abducted to have their organs harvested. Or what about child pornography? There were enough sicko's in this world. This situation was starting to freak Yami out.

The boy sniffed. "I don't want to go there. The people at the orphanage are mean." He answered. Yami wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"It can't be as bad as on the streets… what if something bad happens to you?" Yami said, trying to coax the little child to talk.

Juudai stubbornly shrugged his shoulders and hid his face into his knees. A silence took over the both of them. Yami waited for Juudai to talk. Juudai did not talk, his stomach did. Yami looked at the bag to see that Juudai had gotten hold of the bag with mainly ingredients in it. In it were uncooked vegetables, eggs and other such things.

Yami sighed. He was going to screw things up with Yuugi but he couldn't possibly leave this child here all alone. He stood back up. "Come with me." He half-ordered, half-suggested. The child looked up, confusion in his eyes. "I am taking you to my house. You'll get something to eat and can take a bath." Yami told, holding a hand out.

The child looked at him with distrust. Whoever his parents had been, they had done a good job at teaching him about stranger danger. That made Yami think. Just exactly what happened to the parents of this kid?

The little stomach grumbled again. Juudai's distrust wavered as his hunger was stronger than his common sense. He took hold of Yami's hand and got pulled up. Yami noticed how light the child was. He lightly tugged him to the plastic bag that he had put down earlier. He rummaged through it and took out a packet of cookies.

"Here." He said, handing it to the hungry child. "Eat this for now until we get to my house."

Juudai gratefully took the package and tore it open none too gracefully. He practically devoured the contents of the packet. Yami suppressed a laugh as he watched the child's face turned into one of pure delight. The chocolate cookies were his favorite but sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

"Here we are." Yami announced as they stopped in front of an apartment complex. The building wasn't high; it had five floors, including ground level. Yami inserted the key for the building and waited for Juudai to follow him.

The stranger danger senses kicked in again and the boy stood before the threshold. Yami waited patiently, but as Juudai didn't show any signs of entering, he opened his mouth.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked. The small boy shook his head. Yami sighed; he could not force the boy to enter. He held the door open with his foot as he rummaged through the plastic bag of groceries.

He took out one bag of chips and some sweet buns. "Here." The boy slowly took them from him. "These should last you for today." He then pointed to the doorbells. "I live on the third floor number seven. Should you need anything, you can come. Understood?"

The boy nodded, hugged the food products and then ran away. Yami shook his head as he watched the boy leave. This was just plain sad. To be living on the streets at such a young age. Yami removed his foot and let the heavy door close. He pressed the 'up' button for the elevator and waited.

Yami almost dropped his groceries as he looked at the time. He was supposed to meet Yuugi at Burger World in five minutes. There was no time to wait for the elevator! Yami sprinted up six flights of stairs. He ran the hallway to where his door was located, jammed his key into the slot and threw his door open.

Only the groceries that needed cooling were the ones he put away. The others he just left on the kitchen counter to put away after the date. Next, he ran into his bedroom to change his clothes. He was so happy he picked out the outfit the moment Yuugi said yes to the date. He doused himself in Axe body spray and put on the clean clothes.

After a quick phone, wallet and key check, he ran out of the door, remembering to lock up before rushing out of the building.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mutou Yuugi sighed, tapping his finger on the table. The waitress had come twice to him to ask if he was ready to order. They probably thought that he was stood up by his date this evening. Yuugi was starting to suspect that too because Yami was thirty minutes late.

This was just cruel. The guy tried so hard for two years only to humiliate him. Very funny Yami.

Yuugi's attention was shifted to the front door of the restaurant as the doors slammed open, a figure in the middle, panting to get air in their lungs. He stood up and went to the person.

"Yami?" He asked a little uncertainly. Yami, who was bend over with his hands leaning on his knees, looked up, with a bit of a goofy smile.

"H-hey Yuugi." He panted. "Sorry… I'm late." He apologized. Yuugi just nodded and walked back to their table, Yami in tow. The waitress came again and Yuugi was glad that he could finally give his order.

"Why are you late?" Yuugi asked. It was not a demanding question, but it had an irritated undertone to it.

Yami scratched the back of his neck, his nervous habit. Would Yuugi even believe him? It was worth a shot.

"You see… after I was done with doing my groceries… one of my bags got stolen. I chased the thief around Domino for a little before I found them in an alley downtown. Appeared that it was an orphaned child. I offered to take him back home so he could eat and freshen up but he declined and ran away after I gave him some chips and sweet buns."

Yuugi's eyes had softened and he was smiling. "Yami… if this is true, it is the sweetest thing that I have heard of. If you are lying then you're just a big jerk."

Yami immediately shook his head. "No you can smell me if you like. I don't think the body spray covered all the sweat." He half joked. Yuugi laughed and shook his head. Happy that Yuugi was not angry with him, Yami finally relaxed.

"So, how was work?"

Yuugi hummed as he thought. "Busy." He finally answered with a chuckle. "There had been a traffic accident so that was an emergency, there was an elder man with a heart attack and someone had overdosed so yeah. It was busy."

Yami nodded as he listened. Yuugi worked as nurse at Domino Hospital. That was actually where they had met. Yami had gotten his tonsils taken out and Yuugi was still an intern then. There was a spark immediately but Yuugi had been too shy. Yami waited patiently till Yuugi said yes to the date. He had come to learn that Yuugi had commitment issues.

"Sounds rough." He commented. The waitress brought over their order. Yuugi nodded as he popped a couple of fries in his mouth. The rest of the date they made small talk and went to the park to have a walk. Yuugi had linked his arm into Yami's -much to the other's surprise- since it had gotten colder later in the evening.

He was glad that Yuugi had a good time. He did not get a good bye kiss after he brought Yuugi home but he did not complain. Yuugi was having a difficult time trusting people after his father got a divorce to be with a new young and fresh girlfriend right after Yuugi's mother had given birth to Yuugi's younger brother.

He leisurely walked back home, satisfied that the date went well after he explained why he was late. Yami came to an abrupt stop as he stood in front of the alley where he had caught Juudai. Without thinking he, walked in and looked behind the dumpster.

There he lay, the poor boy was already sleeping when Yami found him. The small body racked with shivers, curled up to try and stay warm. Yami took off his most favorite leather jacket and draped it over the small body of the child. Next he took off his vest and rolled it up as a makeshift pillow. The now empty packet of chips was next to him, and he had saved one sweet bun. Smart kid, leaving something for the morning.

Yami ran home, rubbing his bare arms, as he hoped to get warmer by getting his blood pumping faster through his body. He took the stairs instead of the elevator and immediately jumped into the shower once he got into his apartment.

Feeling clean, fresh and warmed up, Yami put on a pair of pajamas and dried his hair. During all this, he could not get the young child out of his mind. So cold and alone, in the dangerous streets at night. Even as the kid didn't want it, he was going to do something about it!

He couldn't just leave a defenseless child out there all alone! He decided, even if it is by force, that he would take Juudai to an orphanage.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **SHOCKER. I AM UPLOADING A STORY THAT IS NOWHERE NEAR DONE!

I feel like I didn't upload anything big in ages, only drabbles etc. I have kinda been struggling with chapter 7 of this story for a while now. The chapters got quite long at chapter, no idea if all chapters will be as long as 6 and 7.

This story was inspired by my headcanon. That is that the spin-off protags are the children of Yami and Yuugi. I mean… look at Yuuya! The color, the jacket, the eyes! YuuYa. This will be have quite an amount of fluff in it. I have finished the story outlines. Just the thing is, I have been feeling a bit low lately, not even able to climb out of bed. Seriously, my parents had to drag me out of my bed to go shopping with me. And they suddenly suggested that we go to Italy for a couple days! I have always wanted to visit other European countries but they were never really interested.


	2. Chapter 2: Work

**Chapter title: **Work**  
****Word count: **2.594**  
****Chapter: **2/?**  
****Chapter summary: **Yami fears the worst after his boss announces he has bad news, and then calls him to his office.  
**Chapter warnings: **Some violence  
**Pairings: **Mentions of Puzzleshipping  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Chapter 2: Work_

"Morning Yami." His best friend and colleague Jounouchi said, patting his shoulder. "You look kind of tired today. Was that date with Yuugi such a success? Eh?" His friend said suggestive as he gently elbowed his friend.

Yami's cheeks turned a vibrant red at the insinuation of his friend and even more at the mental image of said insinuation. He shook his head quickly to clear him mind. "Jounouchi!" He yelled and playfully slapped his friends arm.

"I just…." Yami sighed. "I found an orphaned kid yesterday and haven't been able to get him out of my head. What if something happened to him?" Yami hadn't had the chance to take a look because the alley Juudai slept in last night was in the opposite direction of his job.

He worked together with Jounouchi at the gaming company Ninkendo. He and Jounouchi were both game designers. They made characters, levels and plots for the company's new games on command of their chief.

However, they feared that business was going to slow down, especially with the CEO of Ninkendo passing away. Also, the major rival gaming company Phony was bringing out their new console GameStation 4. Yami had heard that Ninkendo was working on a new console as well but their previous two hadn't quite been that big of a success. Maybe Phony would hire new game designers?

"Yami? You listening?"

"Huh?" Yami snapped out of his thoughts after Jounouchi poked his arm.

"I had been talking to you the whole time. You were not listening?" Jounouchi asked with mock hurt. Yami shot him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just thinking again. What were you saying?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I was saying, why didn't you take him in then?

"I tried… but he doesn't trust strangers, which is good of course. But I am going to take him to an orphanage today if I can find him again."

Jounouchi grinned. "On a different note, how did it go with Yuugi."

Yami almost giggled like a teenage school girl with a crush. He told Jounouchi about the date, getting suggestive eyebrow wiggles from Jounouchi. His best friend knew of the crush he had on the male nurse.

"Okay, everyone!" The manager of the department said to get the attention of his employees. Jounouchi sat down behind his own desk, and listened to the man. "I have some good news and some bad news." Yami gulped at the mention of bad news. There had been rumors going around of people getting fired.

"Let's start with the good news. Kaiba Corporation has taken over our company and has given us a big job." He said with a smile. "The bad news however..." His smile turned into a frown. "We are going to have to fire a couple employees." The employees of game design murmured amongst themselves.

Yami bit his lower lip. What if he got fired? How was he going to keep paying his rent? Oh god, please let Phony hire him if the worst happened!

"Now then, would Bakura Ryou, Honda Hiroto and Sennen Yami come with me to my office?"

Through his peripheral vision, Yami could see the worried look Jounouchi gave him. Was he truly going to be fired? He could not understand why Bakura Ryou and Honda Hiroto were called too. Those two were one of the best game designers. Ryou excelled in designing monster and other horror related characters and Hiroto was the best in designing adventure games.

Yami didn't think he was too bad, but he was quite good in designing puzzle games. The long white haired man named Ryou, the pointy haired brunet named Honda, and the tricolored haired man named Yami, stood up and followed their manager into his own private office.

As they took a seat on the chairs in the office, Yami couldn't stand the tension.

"Are we going to get fired?" He asked.

The manager truly seemed flabbergasted. "What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" The man laughed.

Ryou , being the most silent one of the department, spoke up. "Uhm… sir… first you say that people are going to get fired and then you call us three into your office…." He explained and then hid into his chair when all eyes were on him. Yami wondered how someone so shy dated, let alone got married.

"Why would I fire three of my best designers?" The man laughed. Yami's eyes widened slightly. He was part of the best three? Well, that was new. "The reason I called you three here, is because you are getting promoted."

"Promoted?" Honda asked. The manager nodded with a smile.

"The CEO of Kaiba has reviewed everyone's work and he was most pleased with you three. He wants you three to be in charge of his new horror-survival game, it will be called Quiet Valley. Bakura, you are in charge of monsters and the setting. Honda, you are in charge of the levels and story-line. Yami, you will be making the puzzles in the game. I will email you all the details later. I want you three to decide together on how you are going to do this. I expect a plan of action in my inbox by the end of next week."

Yami was speechless. Since Ryou nor Hiroto said anything, he assumed they were as well.

"Now, I want you three to call Ushio, Kotsuzuka and Hirutani into my office." He ordered with a serious expression. The three employees nodded and left the office of the manager. It was Honda who took the task upon him to the three who probably wouldn't get the good news.

"The chiefs wants to speak to Ushio, Kotsuzuka and Hirutani." Honda said, pointing with his thumb at the door. Yami watched as they entered the office. They would probably get the bad news. Ushio's work always had a lot of glitches. While Kotsuzuka was good in horror too, he wasn't anywhere near as good as Ryou. Also, he creeped out a lot of the employees. Hirutani was good, but he always caused disturbances at the office because of anger issues. Jounouchi had told him that he used to be part of a gang.

"What did the chief say?" Jounouchi asked as Yami sat down behind his own desk. Yami looked at him confused.

"I just got promoted." He said as if he couldn't believe it himself. Jounouchi laughed whole-heartedly.

"Congratulations man!" Jounouchi said with a smile. Yami smiled back and nodded in thanks. Soon, screaming could be heard from the office. "Ugh, Hirutani again." Jounouchi grumbled.

Yami nodded, they had probably gotten the bad news. Two bulky men entered their offices and escorted the struggling Hirutani out. Kotsuzuka and surprisingly Ushio, walked out calmly.

"Good riddance." Jounouchi murmured as he typed away on his keyboard. Yami glared at his friend.

"Jounouchi, they need have to earn money too."

Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Yami. Don't tell me you're not happy that they're gone." Yami sighed, he had to admit that he was kind of glad that the troublemakers were gone. Still, now they had to look for new jobs and in the current economy, that was quite difficult.

"So, what the boss say?" Jounouchi asked to change the subject.

"Oh! Bakura, Honda and I will be in charge of the new game. It's gonna be a horror-survival. Bakura's gonna do the monsters, Honda the story and I'm gonna do the puzzles." Yami told.

Jounouchi hummed. "Tell Honda I wanna be part of the story."

"I'll put in a good word for you." Yami chuckled. Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up and returned to his work. Before Yami would go to work, he wanted to check one thing out. He opened a new tab on his browser and a search engine immediately popped up.

'_Orphanages in Domino'_

In mere milliseconds, thousands of results were found. Yami clicked on the first result. It was the site of an orphanage in Domino. Correction, the only orphanage in Domino. Yami quickly scrolled through their site. It seemed nice and all… why wouldn't Juudai want to go there?"

He closed the tab and checked his email. The manager had already mailed the details of the new game. It actually looked really interesting. Their company usually did more children oriented games but this one was adult oriented. There was another email. One from Kaiba Seto himself. The email gave a brief introduction of himself and what he planned to do. In it he read that Kaiba wanted to still make children games, but make games for grownups too. Quiet Valley was going to be one of them.

He also saw an email from Ryou about a meeting between the three. He clicked the agree button and leaned back. He was really excited about this one. Countless of puzzles went through his mind. But he would first have to talk with Honda and Bakura about this.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After work, Yami went to a supermarket. He was happy to know that his promotion came with a raise and a bonus. He was already liking this Kaiba Seto as their CEO. At the supermarket he bought a couple cinnamon buns and then made a beeline to the alley.

Unfortunately though, Juudai was not there. He sat down behind the dumpster, which smelled really badly he noted, and took out his cellphone. It was already past six so Yuugi should've been dismissed already.

_Hey Yuugi, wanna hang out again?_

Yami didn't have to wait for too long to receive a message. He smiled brightly as he read the reply. He typed up his reply with the days that he was available. He was very excited to tell the other about his promotion but he didn't want to do it through text messages.

A gasp made him look up. Juudai had returned, in his arms another plastic bag. He was wearing the vest that Yami had left as his pillow last night. It looked really cute on the kid for it almost reached his knees.

"Juudai!" Yami called, shooting up into a standing position. "Have you been stealing again?" He reprimanded. The boy huffed and hid the bag behind him.

"None of your business." He retorted. Yami sighed and shook his head.

"Give it back." Yami demanded.

Juudai furiously shook his head and ran out of the alley. Without thinking, Yami gave chase. He didn't have to chase the little boy for long though. Juudai bumped into a tall man. The man had his hair pulled back and tied into a tiny ponytail. Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Hirutani!" He exclaimed in surprise. His ex-colleague sneered at him.

"Sennen." The man growled out. Obviously, he was not too pleased that he got fired so Yami could get a raise. He then looked at the fallen kid. Juudai had landed on his butt after he had crashed into Hirutani.

"Think you could get away after stealing from me kid?" He snarled, grabbing the kid by the collar of Yami's vest and lifted him up. Juudai gasped and struggled against the grip. Tears started pouring out of his wide fear filled chocolate eyes.

"Stop it!" Yami yelled, taking hold of Juudai and gently trying to tug him away from the former gang leader. Hirutani wouldn't let go. Yami picked up the groceries Juudai had stolen from Hirutani and held it out to the brute. "Here, you have them back, now let him go!" Yami screamed.

Hirutani scoffed. "No way, this kids needs to learn a lesson." The man said and balled his right hand into a fist while he held Juudai up in the air with his left. Juudai gasped and closed his eyes shut. Hirutani pulled his arm back and smirked.

"No!" Yami screamed and tackled Juudai. He got hit square in the eye and fell to the ground, tightly hugging the small child to his chest. Hirutani had let go in surprise when Yami tackled. After hitting the ground, Yami laid still, keeping Juudai with him.

Hirutani scoffed again. "Weak." He kicked the fallen man in his side before he picked up the plastic bag and walked out of the alley. Yami waited a good minute before he stood up again. He looked Juudai over for any injuries. Fortunately, the child was unharmed.

"You picked the wrong person to rob Juudai." Yami chuckled slightly. The child said nothing as he just blinked and stared at Yami. His small hand slowly reached out and touched the area around Yami's left eye.

Yami winced as the finger came into contact with sore flesh. "That bad?" He asked. Juudai nodded.

"I'm sorry." The child gasped. "This is all my fault." He cried.

'_This is all your fault!'_

'_Why did you come into our lives? Everything was perfect until you came!'_

'_Rotten child!'_

Yami was a little bewildered as Juudai suddenly cried harder, to the point of being called screeching. What did you do when a child cried? "T-there, there." He said awkwardly as he sheepishly patted Juudai's shoulder. It did nothing to calm the crying child down.

Juudai gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in warmth. Yami had hugged him. One of his arms was draped over the small back of the child and the other went up his neck, supporting the head with his hand.

"This isn't your fault." Yami said softly, rubbing the back of Juudai. "Hirutani is just a horrible human being. Anyone is unfortunate to meet him." Yami knew that he was cruel by saying this, but he could never forgive that man for trying to hit a helpless little child.

Juudai sniffled and hugged Yami back. The warmth provided by Yami was very welcoming and comforting. It had been a while since he had felt something like this. Yami was the first to pull away and smiled at the little child.

"I brought you something." He announced. Juudai blinked curiously as Yami opened the paper bag he had with him. "Here." Yami said, holding a cinnamon bun out.

Juudai took it and sniffed at it before he took a bite. His face lit up as he swallowed. "It's good!" He exclaimed as he took another bite. Yami smiled gently.

"Juudai…." He started gently. "Why are you not staying at Domino Orphanage?" He asked again. Juudai swallowed the bite he had taken and glared at Yami.

"I said they were mean."

Yami shook his head. "You saw for yourself that the streets are very dangerous for someone as young as you. Even I don't like to walk alone here in the dark."

Juudai looked away.

"Please Juudai. I couldn't sleep at night because I was so afraid something was going to happen to you. Won't you give it another chance? I promise everything will be okay."

Juudai determination to live alone wavered. He looked up at Yami with big chocolate brown eyes. Yami almost wanted to hug him. "Promise?" He asked with a small voice.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Promise."

Juudai then nodded with his head. He walked back to the dumpster and got all fours. He reached out and pulled Yami's leather jacket from under it. "This is yours, right?" He asked as he held the jacket out. Yami nodded and took it, only to drape it over Juudai's shoulders. He was already wearing his spare jacket and the kid had only his sweatshirt for extra heat.

"Let's go." He said and held out his hand. Juudai took it and together, they went to the orphanage.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **Well, here is chapter two. I hope this story isn't boring D: I don't know… it's not my most favorite written things. I will finish it, I am working on chapter 9 now but it is going really slow. It may be because I have little motivation at the moment and all that shizzle. I can hardly get out of bed.

Anywho, I think Ninkendo speaks for itself. If you hadn't figured it out, Phony is Sony with the GameStation 4 being PlayStation 4. The new console of Ninkendo was supposed to be the WII U. Those consoles hadn't come out yet by then.

Thank you to the people who faved, followed and reviewed. Next chapter: Orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3: Orphanage

**Chapter title: **Orphanage**  
****Word count: **2.555**  
****Chapter: **3/?**  
****Chapter summary: **Yami realizes that Juudai may not be lying after all.  
**Chapter warnings: **This is not Beta'd  
**Pairings: **YamixYuugi  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Chapter 3: Orphanage_

The building that Yami and Juudai arrived at was huge. It had a very front yard with a sandbox, a set of swings, a slide and other playground toys. The house was big enough to house hundred people. Yami had read on the internet site of the orphanage that they also had a school inside.

Yami squeezed Juudai hand before he pushed open the big black fence and walked the path to the main entrance. The door was closed so he pushed the doorbell. It took a couple of seconds before someone opened.

"Hello? How may I help you?" A middle aged woman asked nicely. Yami smiled back. This lady seemed nice so far. Juudai was probably exaggerating.

"Hello." Yami greeted back with a smile. "I found him on the streets. It is very dangerous for someone his age to live on the streets and I am quite surprised that he is alive at this moment. His name is Juudai and I believe he went here before?" Yami asked.

Something flashed in the expression of the woman, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Of course! Juudai we have been looking for you!" She said with a hint of a stutter. Yami narrowed his eyes in suspicion but gave the woman the benefit of the doubt. "You shouldn't run away again." She said. Juudai took in a gulp of breath to say something. The woman was faster and grabbed hold of Juudai's arm, yanking him inside.

"You're just in time for dinner." The woman said as she half dragged the boy inside. The woman left the door open so Yami stepped inside. The interior of the orphanage looked nice enough. Being the only orphanage of the city, they probably got good funding, or maybe a lot of donations.

Yami took out his mobile phone from his pocket and pressed a couple buttons before placing it in his jacket's inner pocket, the phone sticking out just a little.

He followed the woman, who wasn't being too gentle with Juudai, to the eating hall. All tables silenced as they watched Juudai. "Guess what everyone! Juudai is back!" She announced. A low murmuring washed over the room as the children talked amongst themselves.

Yami watched as the woman ushered Juudai to the lunch lady. He was given a tray with a plate on it. The woman behind the counter scooped up some goop into Juudai's plate. Yami's eyes widened. The portion Juudai got was tiny. No wait, he was exaggerating. It was miniscule.

"Excuse me." Yami said not so politely. "How come Juudai gets so little while he–" Yami pointed at a fat kid with three times what Juudai got, "gets a lot."

"Ah!" The woman who had greeted him and Juudai at the door exclaimed, clapping once with her hands. "You see, Tadayoshi here needs all the nutrition's he can get." She said gently patting the fat boys shoulders.

Yami was not convinced and he showed that by raising an eyebrow. "So you're saying that Juudai doesn't need any nutrition's." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, silently challenging the woman.

"No." The woman huffed. "He just needs… less." Yami's eyes narrowed but he didn't say any more. He watched as Juudai sat down at a secluded table, absently poking at his food. It was obvious that he disliked being there.

The cafeteria had gotten silent after Juudai entered. Yami heard the whispers of the children but he could not make out what they were saying. He could however, make out what the supervisors said.

"Ugh, it's that rotten kid again. No wonder no one wants him."

"Yeah, he is just a little thief."

"Probably got thrown out onto the streets again after his adoption."

Yami's eye started twitching. He lost it when he saw that Juudai was hit in the back of his head with the goop that that orphanage passed off as mashed potatoes.

"Enough!" He screamed, slamming his hands on the nearest table. The few girls sitting at that table gasped, completely startled by the sudden motion. "I can't believe you people! How could you be so cruel to a child?!" He screamed, looking the woman who had greeted him, the supervisors and the lunch lady in the eyes.

His eyes then glided over to Juudai, softening. "I'm sorry Juudai… I never should've brought you back here…." He said. The he glared back at that woman. "I am adopting him."

Juudai gasped and whipped around to look at Yami. A mixture of surprise, amazement and hope in those big chocolate eyes. The woman straightened her posture after the initial shock wore off.

"Very well. Come to my office." She said turning her back to Yami.

"Juudai, you come too." Yami ordered. He did not trust the leave the child here with these monsters. Juudai didn't hesitate and ran to Yami, grabbing the young man's arm and following the woman to her office.

She took a seat behind her desk and looked at Yami with a blank expression. "Before you can adopt, I will have to make sure that you are qualified. Your name?" She asked.

"Yami. Sennen Yami." The woman nodded and wrote it down.

"Date of birth?"

"March 18th 1992"

The woman raised her eyebrow. "You're twenty-two and you want to adopt a child." She asked unconvinced.

"Yes." Yami said brimming with confidence.

"Alright then, are you married."

"…no."

"In a relationship?" Yami thought about it for a moment. He and Yuugi had only had one date. They weren't quite official and he didn't think Yuugi would like it too much if he said that he and Yuugi were in a relationship.

With a small sigh, he answered, no.

"What is your sexual orientation?"

Yami's head snapped up. "What does that have to do with this?" He asked slightly embarrassed. Juudai looked up at him, confused why Yami didn't want to answer. He didn't get the whole question at all.

"This is common procedure." The woman said.

Yami sighed. "I'm gay." He said softly. The woman raised her eyebrow. You are not married, not in a relationship _and _you're gay?" The woman asked blankly. "Why do you even try?"

Yami felt insulted. "It's not like I _want_ a child. I am trying to _save_ one. The way you're treating Juudai here… jeez, I wonder how the press will react to that. You do know that they are always hungry for some scandal"

Worry flashed in the eyes of the woman before she scoffed. "As if the press will believe you. We have a high credibility you know."

Yami smirked. "The moment you yanked Juudai inside, I knew there was something wrong." He started as his hand went inside his jacket. "They might not believe my words… but I am certain that they will believe this footage." He said as he pressed the 'stop recording' button.

The woman just stared at Yami, her mouth agape. This was not what she had expected at all. A smile reached her lips as she clapped once with her hands. "Well, I am sure we can arrange something!" She said with a sugary sweetness to her tone.

Yami rolled his eyes. Only agreeing because it was in their disadvantage. "We'll send over someone to see if your house is child friendly and then we'll see from there. How does Friday suit you?"

Yami mulled over his question. He was working then, he had to keep his agenda open for meetings with Honda and Ryou. "Can't it be in the weekend?" He asked.

The woman sighed. "Very well." She handed him a couple sheets of paper. "Please fill in these forms so we can finish." There was a bit of an agitated undertone in her voice. Yami quickly filled them in, not wanting to be in the room with the woman any longer.

Yami filled them in as fast as he could, it was just basic information. After he finished he handed it back and they shook hands. "Well then, I will see you on Saturday." She said. Yami nodded and stood up. He was about to leave when Juudai shouted for him to stop.

"What about me?" Juudai asked, looking from Yami at the orphanage director.

"You're staying here." The director said, looking at the little boy from the corner of her eye.

"No, he is coming with me." Yami said in an authoritative voice.

"You have no right to decide that." The woman almost spat.

Yami returned her glare tenfold. "There is no way in hell that I am leaving him here in your care."

The woman did not reply, nor did her glare falter. Yami sighed, having had enough. "Look, why don't we make an arrangement. Juudai will stay with me till Saturday and when that woman of yours come to check it out, he will give his own testimony and then you'll have an easier decision."

The director hummed as she thought, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Alright." She agreed after a small silence had passed. Yami blinked, he certainly hadn't expected her to agree to his deal.

"O-okay then. Juudai, if you have something you need, gather it and let's go." The boy shook his head.

"I don't have anything. Let's go!" Juudai said eagerly, grabbing Yami's hand and dragging the young man out of the small office. Yami laughed as Juudai practically dragged him to his house. The child was bouncing on the spot as Yami unlocked the door to the apartments.

Juudai raced inside, not waiting for Yami. He remembered well what Yami said. Third floor, number seven. He had considered going there a couple of times… but he was always afraid that Yami would just shoo him away. Like everyone else had.

Yami _finally_ reached the third floor and opened the door. Suddenly, Juudai froze. Yami noticed this and gave the young child a gentle push. "What's wrong? Having cold feet?" Yami joked. Juudai tilted his head in confusion.

"No, my feet aren't cold. Actually, I am feeling very hot. Yami chuckled at the misunderstanding.

"Of course you would feel hot. You practically ran all the way to the house and up the stairs." Juudai blushed slightly at his previous eagerness. "Come on then." Yami said, ushering Juudai inside. "I won't bite."

Juudai slowly stepped inside the apartment. "Shoes out." Yami ordered as he closed the door behind him. Juudai did as Yami said, afraid to upset his possible new father. Yami gently held Juudai's arm as he guided the small boy into the house. "This is the living room." Yami said as he showed the room. "Why don't you sit on the couch while I figure a couple things out okay?" Yami suggested. Juudai nodded and sat on the couch like a good boy.

That is what he was going to be. A good boy.

Yami paced in the living room, thinking his next action. Taking Juudai home… was really an impulse and he didn't think things through. Where was Juudai going to sleep? He had only one bed and that was his own. There was a vacant room that he used as a study. It contained his desk, laptop, computer and a bookcase full of his old study books.

If Juudai were to stay with him, he was going to have to clear that room and purchase furniture. He was also going to need to buy the child clothing, toys and send him to elementary school. What else did a kid need? Where was Juudai going to sleep tonight? There was the couch, but the child had slept on the ground for last time, he certainly deserved better.

"Y-Yami?" Juudai said. Yami stopped pacing and looked at the child who was fidgeting on the couch. Oh, he had made the kid nervous by just pacing and saying nothing. Good going Yami.

"Sorry." Yami said with a sheepish smile. He stopped his pacing and sat down next to the kid. "Was just thinking about what to do from this point on. You're going to need a bed, clothes, education…." Yami told as he counted them with his fingers.

The boy nodded. Yami looked at him, first things first, the kid needed a bath. And fast. "Here's an idea, why don't you go take a shower, and I'll go see if I can get you a bed." Yami ruffled the messed up brown hair, messing it up even more. Juudai giggled lightly at the affectionate gesture.

"Okay Yami…. I can call you Yami… right?"

"Of course you can. What else did you want to call me?"

"…. D-daddy."

Yami blinked, then blushed. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought of being called 'daddy'. "L-let's just wait till your stay here is definitive. Till then, let's stick with Yami okay?" He said, lightly petting the head of the child.

Juudai nodded but his eyes cast down. Yami didn't want to raise the child's hopes up too high. What if Juudai started calling him dad, but then he didn't get custody?

"So, shower time." Yami said, standing up and pulling Juudai up with him. "You stink." He added with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Juudai retorted with a pout. Yami laughed and pulled the boy through the hallway to the small bathroom. Juudai waited till Yami had adjusted the water to a nice, not overly hot temperature. He reached out and took two bottle from the small rack installed higher in the cabin.

"Here are the shampoo and shower gel. Can you shower on your own?" Yami asked as he handed the boy the bottles. Juudai nodded, no one ever assisted him in the orphanage, so he had learned on their own.

The young man then took out a big fluffy towel from the cabinet and placed it near the sink. "You get cleaned for now; I'll find you something to wear. You can definitely not wear what you're wearing after getting cleaned."

Juudai looked at his appearance. The clothes he was wearing were tattered indeed. It was getting too small too. It was one of the very few outfits he received when he was at the orphanage, so he just had to make do with them.

"I'm gonna make some phone calls, I'll see you when you're done, okay?" Yami left the bathroom so Juudai could shower in peace. He returned to the living room, taking out his phone from his pocket. The number that was dialed was the one that belonged to his best friend, he didn't know who else to turn to.

"Hey Jounouchi." He greeted once the blond on the other end picked up.

"_Sup Yami"_

"I was wondering if you still have that foldable guest bed_._ And if you do, if I can borrow it."

"_Yeah… I still have. When do you need it?"_

"Now."

Jounouchi was silent on the other end for a couple seconds. _"I can bring it to you in about two hours."_

Yami shrugged his shoulders, even though Jounouchi couldn't see it. "Oh, when you come over, could you please go to a second hand store and buy some clothes? The kid is around six years old."

"_Okay Yami, these request are weird, even for you. Spill it, what's going on?"_

"I think I am becoming a father…."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: ** I'm alive I swear! I just…. Haven't been feeling motivated enough to write. Kinda stopped reading too. I still really do like Puzzleshipping, unfortunately it isn't my number one at the moment. I have watched some anime to gain inspiration and have fallen in love with a new shipping from that one. It's a really unknown anime called Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle.

I do really want to finish this one, and every other plotbunny I have for Puzzleshipping stories, just not…right now. I will try and update this one as frequently as possible but I tend to forget, being scatterbrained and all.

So… sorry for the super long wait and unbeta'd chapter. I will later replace this one with a beta'd one.


End file.
